


Never Surrender | Noah and Millie / Finn and Sadie | NILLIE and FADIE

by ThisIsThePurrfectName



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Celebrities, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsThePurrfectName/pseuds/ThisIsThePurrfectName
Summary: The gang have finally finished recording Stranger Things, and now have more freedom to explore the world. Friendships will thrive, and new bonds made. Find out what happens when the cast have a whole summer without projects to work on.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey! Just to clarify some ages which may cause confusion. 

In this story, Millie is eighteen, and Noah is seventeen.

Enjoy! :)


	2. Chapter 1

"CUT!" Ross' voice echoed across the studio, and Matt grinned.

"That's a wrap."

"Well, that's... that, wow." Finn said in a monotone voice, staring at the ground, "That's it over."

The cast all grouped together on the set of Mikes basement, where the show had begun, and ultimately ended. After countless seasons, the Duffer Brothers had finally decided that they should have a definitive ending after all the cliffhangers, and something to tie all the loose ends together.

Millie looked at him, "Oh, come on! Don't be so down about it, it's been fun!" She exclaimed joyfully.

"Yeah," Gaten started, "think of the memories, on screen and off."

"Like the chicken noodle soup song!" Caleb laughed.  
"Or the chair incident," Noah chuckled to himself, "that was a funny one."

Finn watched as Noah beamed at Millie. He was happy for his friends, despite his old feelings. He didn't want to fight over Millie with Noah, and he'd seen how close they had become, so he had decided to leave anything he felt for Millie behind. Besides, it was clear that someone else on set had an eye for him...

Finn felt an arm wrap around his back, "Yeah, the guys are right, are you really gonna be so down about this? We had fun, and we'll always talk about this forever."

Finn smiled at Sadies comforting words, "Yeah, you're right. Thanks guys."

"Well, since none of us have any projects until after summer, I say we all party and have fun for the next few months!" Millie grinned.

"Yeah, I'm up for that." Noah smiled.

Millie giggled, "You're up for anything I say Schnipper, I already knew that you'd say yes."

Once everyone chimes in their agreement, they dispersed to their trailers, to have some free time before they had to pack.

"So, what're you gonna do?" Finn questioned, plopping himself down on Noah's sofa.

"What do you mean?" Noah gave him a puzzled look, furrowing his brow.

"About Millie! You've got an advantage here you know. The shows over, we've got months off," Finn hesitated, "a nice courtesy hotel room..." he winked.

"Ah! No!" Noah waved his hands in front of his face, "Those aren't my intentions." He readjusted himself, "Anyways, what're you going to do about Sadie?" He grinned.

"What- No! I mean, stop changing the subject." Finn stared at him, "You need to ask her out sooner or later, you know how many douchebags out there want her."

"She's smart! She wouldn't fall for a douche." Noah exclaimed.

Finn fake coughed, "Ahem, Jacob."

"Alright, one time," Noah stood up and walked over to the kitchen, "anyways, I don't know what to do. I'm never good at these sorts of things," he grabbed a bottle of water for him and Finn, "and this is Millie we're talking about! The one and only Millie Bobby Brown! She's perfect, and I'm-"

Suddenly, as if on cue, the door to Noahs trailer swung open.

"I'm what?" Millie hopped through the door.

"Ah, nothing! We were just talking about how you're almost as sad as Finn that the show is ending." Noah shot a glare at Finn, who sat on the sofa, with his hand cupped over his mouth, trying to contain his laughter over the irony of the situation.

"Ah, I see," Millie smiled innocently, "anyways, speaking of the show, we're all gonna have a party in half an hour to celebrate, see you guys there!" She jogged out of the trailer, closing the door behind her.

Finn lost it and wheezed into his hand, "You should have seen your face! That was gold!"

"Very funny," Noah muttered, chucking a water bottle to him, "I'm gonna go get something to wear, see you at the party." Noah walked into his bedroom, as Finn started towards the exit, laughing.

"Dress to impress Noah, dress to impress."

"Woo!" The gang clunked their glasses together before drinking.

"Thanks again for the drinks man," Finn nudged Joe.  
"Yeah, don't mention it," He ran a hand through his hair before continuing, "but drink responsibly, I don't wanna get the blame if anything happens to you guys."

"We won't do anything stupid!" Millie giggled, bumping into Noah as she slurred her words.

Joe sighed, shaking his head, "Again, seriously?"  
The group laughed at Millie's drunken antics while Noah had had enough.

"Right, come on, that's enough partying for you." He took Millie's hand and led her to her trailer, while the cast heard her whines grow quieter the further they got.

"Noahhh! Nowah!" She whined as he sat her down on her sofa.  
"No, Mills, c'mon you've had enough." He sighed, walking to the kitchen to get a bottle of water for her and him.

"Noah Fence," Millie giggled at the joke as Noah walked back through, "you're being stupid~" she trailed off as she grabbed his arm.  
"When were you the responsible one, kid?" She grinned, leaning into him.

"I'm not stupid..." Noah mumbled, taking a drink of his own water.

Some time passed between the two as Noah stayed with Millie, the length of time unknown to them.

"Noahh?" Millie whined.  
"Yes?" Noah scratched the back of his head, almost asleep on the sofa.  
"I miss love..." She sniffled, grabbing his shirt.  
"Woah, woah," Noah sat upright, "what do you mean? Everybody loves you!"  
"I mean romance... Since Jacob, I haven't felt anything that resembles romantic love for anyone since..." she hiccuped, only adding to her cuteness, Noah thought.  
"Now, c'mon Mills, you don't have to think about that, you're just drunk, that's all, you'll be fine soon..." Noah stared at the ground, pondering the meaning of this new information. Was it good? For one, that means she hasn't liked anyone else since her breakup with Jacob, but it also means she's never had feelings for me...

"I- I'm gonna go check up on the other guys, I'll see you later, okay...?" Noah sighed, standing up and heading to the trailer door.  
"Good night, Millie."

AN: Please comment any criticisms you have so that I can improve, or if you just enjoyed it! It really motivates me to write more and get more chapters out to you.


	3. Chapter 2

"So," Finn packed some clothes into a suitcase, "what happened between you and Millie last night? You never showed up after you two left." He smirked at Noah.

"No, nothing happened!" Noah sighed, "she was just drunk, I sat with her for a while, then left."

"You sat with her for a while?" Finn groaned, "You didn't even talk to her?"

Noah paced the length of Finns trailer, "Well, about that..."

"What?"

"She started getting all worked up over... love, and- um..."

"And? Did she say anything about you?"

"Not exactly... The thing is, she hasn't had feelings for anyone since Jacob." Noah sighed, putting down the things he was supposed to be helping Finn pack and sitting down.

"That's great! You've got a chance." Finn smiled, happy that Noah was going places.

"But, it also means she doesn't like me!"

Finn sighed, standing up from where he was crouched beside a suitcase, and put a hand on Noah's shoulder, "Listen, they don't have to like you for you to like them-"

"But," Noah interrupted, "surely they have to like you for a relationship to work, right?"

"Are you this dense? She doesn't like you, but she doesn't like anyone right now! Go out there, and show her why she should like you, before it's too late and another asshole takes advantage of her."

"But I-"

"You're not an asshole! You-know-who was! If you care that much about her, show her how to love you."

Noah thought to himself for a moment, "You know what? You're right!"

"There's a change..." Finn sighed.

"I'll give it a shot," Noah inhaled, "wish me luck!"

Noah walked to the trailer door and swung it open, bumping into no one other than Millie herself.  
"Ahh-!" Millie fell backwards, but Noah quickly caught her, pulling her up.

"Woah, are you ok?"

"Y- Yeah, thanks Schnipper." she grinned at him.

Noah felt happier, just be being in her presence.  
Her smile makes her so damn cute...

"Noah?" Millie pinched his cheek, making him jump.

"Ah- What?"

"I was saying, I was actually on my way to find you," she cleared her throat, "we need to talk."

"Y- Yeah, sure, of course, we can go back to mine."

Millie looked around in shock as she entered Noah's trailer.  
"What the hell- How is this place so immaculate?"

"Couldn't sleep, so I just packed the rest of my stuff." Noah replied, heading to the kitchen, "Tea or coffee?"

"Oh, uh, tea please." Millie smiled at how Noah always took care of her, as she sat down on his sofa.

After a couple of minutes, Noah came back with a tea for Millie and a coffee for himself, and sat down beside her.

"Aww, you remembered how I like it as well!" She smiled as she took a sip.

"Of course I did," Noah swiped his hair out of his face, "so, anyways, what did you want to talk about?"

Millie instinctively reached forward, much to Noah's surprise, and lifted a small strand of hair up.

"Missed a spot," she giggled, staring into his eyes.  
Noah laughed, smiling back at her, for what seemed like a while.  
Is something going to happen? He wondered to himself.

Millie suddenly snapped back to reality, "Oh, um..." she seemed flustered, "Right, about last night..."

"Yeah..." Noah had a feeling they would talk about that sooner or later.

"I just wanted to say sorry for subjecting you to my inner quarrels and everything, and for making you miss the party, and for talking about love crap..." Millie paused for a second, "And for calling you stupid."

"Listen, Millie," Noah started, "It's fine. I think about that stuff sometimes- a lot, really, and I wish I could have just vented it all out as easily as you did, so I don't blame you for any of it. Besides you were drunk, it's not your fault."

Millie stared at him, "Really? Oh," She smiled, "thanks Noah, cheering me up again." she laughed.

"Again?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, any time that I've been upset or down, you've always helped me through it. Not even just recently, but at the start of season one. I know we didn't talk much, back then, but you always seemed like such a nice guy, and then later on, when we really got to know each other, you'd always make me laugh." She grabbed him, embracing him in a hug.

Noah was surprised at first, but hugged back, "Y- You meant all that?" He asked.

Millie laughed, "No dummy, I made it all up on the spot. Of course I meant it!"

"I guess I have to tell you how much you mean to me. With all the other guys, I just... I didn't think I fit in with all of them. But with you, I felt as if I had known you my whole life. You helped me fit in with the others as well, so thank you." He smiled.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

"Well," Millie broke the silence, "I guess I should finish packing, we only have two days left."

"Yeah..." Noah sighed, knowing that despite their promises, none of them would be able to see each other as often as they could after Friday.  
"Millie? Do you want to maybe, I don't know, meet up and hang out on Saturday? You know, just some time to have fun out with the set."

"Yeah, that would be nice Noah." She stood up, and walked to his door, "I'll see you later."

And with that, he'd wasted another chance. Another chance to tell her how he truly feels. Not just as a friend, but as something much more. How longer could he keep this act up? On one side he longed to tell Millie how he felt, but on the other, he thought it was maybe for the best that he kept his feelings for her secret. It just wasn't fair.

"Shit..."

AN: Please comment any criticisms you have so that I can improve, or if you just enjoyed it! It really motivates me to write more and get more chapters out to you.


	4. Chapter 3

Millie stormed into her trailer, visibly distraught.

"Did you tell him?" Sadie turned to her friend before realising how she looked, "Oh God, he didn't shout at you, did he? I'm gonna kick his-"

"No! Millie sniffled, wiping a tear, "I couldn't do it... I couldn't tell him."

"Jesus Millie, it's only Noah," Sadie laughed, "There are plenty of other opportunities to tell him.

"No, he's not just Noah! I- I-"

Sadie grinned, knowing that what she said would finally get Millie to tell him. She'd been bottling it up for too long, and not letting him know. It just wasn't fair on him.  
"You what?"

"We- We're hanging out on Saturday. I can let him know then, right?"

Sadie grabbed her by the shoulders, "You'd better! This is horrible, seeing you keep secrets from him and doing nothing about it. He's your best friend for crying out loud!

"What? Sadie, don't be silly, I will tell him. I just like- you know- I need a bit of time to think. But you're right. He's my best friend, and he deserves to know the truth."

Sadie rolled her eyes, "Right, while you sort out your feelings, I'm gonna pack," she stood up and walked to the door, "later!"

"As you walk along the forest path- Everyone roll perception." Noah smiled, and waited patiently behind his DM screen.

"Eighteen plus two, unnatural twenty!" Finn smiled.  
"Twelve plus seven, nineteen..." Caleb sighed.  
Now, it was all down to Gaten. He rolled.

"NATURAL TWENTY!" He cheered, "Oh, uh, plus nine, so I got twenty nine." He stuck his tongue out at Finn and Caleb.

"Gaten," Noah started, "as your party advances along this seemingly peaceful path, you see a shack to your right, just across a field beside the path. What do you do?"

"Hey guys, there's a shack, over there." He tells the rest of the party, "But watch out, there might be-"

"I'm not waiting for you guys," Caleb interrupted, "I run to the entrance of the shack, and-"

"THREE CULTISTS EMERGE FROM THE DARKNESS FROM INSIDE! Caleb, roll with disadvantage."

"Aw shit.."

Everyone laughed. Since Stranger Things partially revolved around Dungeons and Dragons, the guys decided to learn fifth edition, and make their own party. Matt and Ross had even generously donated the gang their dice and manuals from when they were younger to get them started. Millie and Sadie didn't want to join, because Millie deemed it too 'nerdy' for her. It was a blast anyway, Millie or no Millie. Except, this was their last session before the end of production...

Caleb rolled a natural twenty, but also a 6 because of his disadvantage.

"Your attack misses! And the Cultist who approached you..." Noah rolled, clacking coming from behind his screen, "Deals seven damage to you."

"Uh, guys, a little help here, please?" Caleb pleaded.  
"I jump off the path and cast Healing Word on Caleb." Finn declared, coming to the rescue.  
Gaten joined in, "I use Thorn Whip on the Cultist neatest Caleb, pulling him twenty feet away, towards me!"

This continued for a while before everyone eventually got tired and decided to call it quits, but not before they agreed to meet up regularly for sessions.

"Bye guys!" Noah waved, "See you later!"  
He got up, and went to brush his teeth, before getting changed into his pyjamas, and lying down in his bed. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and read the lock screen.

No calls or texts from Millie.

That was weird. Usually after a session of DND, Millie would have called Noah to the point of insanity.

Whatever, Noah had seen stranger things than this, so he decided to dismiss it. She's probably just, tired or busy, or something, right?

Noah closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"We all want to not only thank you, but congratulate you. Stranger Things has been an amazing achievement, and you guys made that achievement." Matt echoed across the studio.

"Yeah, without you guys, I don't know if we would have even got here. You all have a talent, so I hope you all use it wisely. I know it sounds cheesy," the cast all laughed, "but I'm really proud of you guys, and you should be proud of yourself." As he started clapping, it caused a chain reaction across the studio, with everyone applauding.

Noah sighed, slumping down in a chair.

Well, that's that then.

"You ok?" Noah perked up at the feminine voice, hoping it to be Millie, but mentally frowned when he saw Sadie standing over him.

"Y- Yeah, I'm just down, you know? My whole career really started here. I get that it was fun while it lasted, but what about the future? I'm gonna have to look for new projects- what if they don't cast me? You guys are way more talented-"

"Noah, shut up," Sadie sighed, crouching down to be eye level with him. She discreetly pointed over at Millie, who was sitting on her own, having just talked to the Duffers, "she's even more upset than anyone here. Think of your fears of the future, multiplied by ten. I think you should go talk to her."

"Well yeah, but why me?" Noah questioned.

"Oh my God, Noah, you're her best friend dumbass!"

"R- right, right. I'll talk to her."

"Good, but, one thing..." Sadie started hesitantly, "Whatever you say to her, just promise me one thing," she wavered reluctantly, "whatever she tells you... Just, don't get mad at her, okay? It isn't easy for her." With that, Sadie went to talk to Finn and Gaten.

By the time she had finished, Noah looked up to see that Millie had vanished. It was getting quite late, if she's emotionally tired, she's probably gone to sleep as well.

After Noah had shared laughter and good times with everyone else, he decided that it was his time to go to bed.

Locking the door of the cabin, Noah brushed his teeth and got changed, and lay down in his bed.  
Picking up his phone, he stared at the static lock screen.

Nothing.

Noah lay there in silence for a minute, but eventually, determination washed over him, and he opened iMessage.

Hey Mills, you there?

?

?

?

?

Jesus, Noah! I'm trying to sleep

For two hours? Are you okay? Wanna talk about it?

Nah, I'm just not that tired, that's all.

You sure? Because you left the party a while ago

No, Noah, I'm fine, just let me sleep

Fine... are we still up for tomorrow?

Noah sent her a picture of a nearby cafe that he thought looked nice.

My favourite! Thanks :) see you tomorrow at 8 am. Good night schnapper . 

Night Mills.

Noah frowned, putting his phone away. He was sad that Millie was being stubborn, but at least he chose a good cafe.

Did I do something wrong?

Those thoughts echoed in his mind as he fell asleep for the last time on set.

All the ups and downs had been thrilling, and great friendships had been made. It was the best experience in any of the casts lives, so naturally everyone was sad to go, but this was it.

This was the end of Stranger Things.


	5. Chapter 4

Noah sat at the cafe table, scribbling away at a piece of paper. He paused and checked his phone.

7:55

He continued to etch large mountains and sandy coasts onto the paper.

"Hey, what'chu working on?" Noah looked up to see Millie sitting down across from him in a stunning floral dress. 

"I- Oh, hey. Uh, I'm just working on a map for a new campaign I'm creating."

"Aww," Millie ruffled his hair, "nerd."

Noah laughed, "Sure." He put his map away as the waitress came to take their order.

After the waitress went away to get their breakfast, Millie leaned on her hands and looked at Noah.

"You know... Maybe I'll try Dungeons and Dragons. It looks fun."

"Yeah, it is! You could join our campaign if you want- didn't you say it was too nerdy?"

Millie huffed, "I was like, thirteen Noah, I was stupid. I thought it was interesting but I was stubborn."

"No change there then," Noah grinned, thanking the waitress as their food came. Noah ordered a full English and Millie ordered pancakes.

Millie gasped sarcastically, "Noah Schnapp! How dare you!" She nudged his angle with her foot from under the table.

Noah just laughed, changing the subject, "You can join the campaign. I think Finn is DMing after mine ends. I'm going to be a paladin."

"Well, I can be your warlock then!" Millie giggled, taking a bite of a pancake.

Noah nearly spat his orange juice everywhere, "Wait, what?"

Millie rolled her eyes, "Just because I haven't played, doesn't mean I'm an idiot. I know about Paladin/Warlock Multiclass strengths."

"O- Okay," Noah laughed, "Wow, you'll fit right in then." He smiled.

They continued to eat, light conversation flowing between them.

"Anyways, I have something to tell you!"   
Noah looked up from his fried eggs, "Hmm?"

Noah had decided that after breakfast, he was finally going to tell Millie how he felt. He'd been hiding it for too long. She had to know-

"I'm dating someone!" Millie squealed.

What? Oh no... I'm too late.

"Really? O- Oh, that's great." Noah forced a smile, however knowing Millie, she'll figure out that something's wrong.

"Yeah, isn't it? His names Mark, I met him last week, he's a great guy."

"That's awesome, I hope you two are happy." Noah choked.

As they continued the conversation, Noah slipped his phone out quickly and texted Finn.

Meet me at Piedmont Park, we're going cycling.

"Listen, Mills," He got angry even saying her name, but remembered what Sadie had said.

Don't get mad at her. Don't get mad at her.

This must've been what she was going to say to me...

Noah took a deep breath in, "Listen Mills, I forgot that I was seeing Finn today to talk about, uh, DND. I'll see you later, okay?"

"I thought we were going to- Can I come? Since I'm gonna play with you guys anyways, maybe-"

"It's stuff that I need to talk to the DM about." Noah said, his breath getting shaky, "I'll talk to you later."

He pushed his unfinished breakfast away, grabbed his backpack with his papers, and hurriedly ran out the cafe.

"Noah, wait!" Millie shouted, as confusion flushed over her.

That day, it was overcast, as grey clouds rolled across the desolate sky. Puddles of water were interrupted by raindrops that constantly bombarded them.

Noah fumbled with the lock for his bike, tears flowing down his face, masked by the rain.

"Noah, wait, it's wet, I can give you a lift, I-"

"It's fine!" Noah snapped, climbing onto his bike, "Like I said, I'll speak to you later." Noah ended their otherwise calm morning together bluntly, as he cycled down the street towards Piedmont Park.

When he got there, he spotted Finn, and immediately cycled towards him, and jumped off his bike, which would have been strange, but the park was abandoned in the rain. 

"What the f- Noah, what happened?" Finn got off his bike and held it by the handle bars.

"She- She's..." Noah sniffed.  
"She? Millie? What happened?"

"I was too late..."

Finn sighed, putting a hand around his back, "Don't worry, you'll have your chance soon. They'll-"

"They'll what?! Break up? How can you be so sure? How can you know? They're happy together!" Noah screamed, causing some birds to fly away, into the trees around them.

Finn closed his eyes, "Right, even if they don't, you'll find someone else, so it's not all bad."

"Will I though? Will I?" Noah clenched his teeth, "You know that warm feeling you get around your crush, where you just want to be around them?"

Finn nodded, "Yeah, what about it?"

"That's all gone now. I don't feel anything." Noah got back on his bike, as did Finn.

"Listen, Noah. You should go back to the hotel you booked, rest for a bit and cool down. I have to do something with Sadie, so I'll see you later, okay?"

After that, Noah didn't go home. He needed time to think. That day, he just cycled, and he cycled, and he cycled.  
First, through the busy city centre of Atlanta, where people much happier than him didn't bother him. They just got on with their lives. Then, through quiet suburbs, no one disturbing Mother Nature as she brought rain down from the Heavens, while families stayed inside, by the fire.

And finally, he cycled through the dark forest paths, a scary contrast to the paths he and his party often ventured down in their exciting Dungeons and Dragons adventures, tackling danger at every turn.

Now, Noah was alone. These paths were dark, and cold. It wasn't just the puddles that gave a reflection of him.

Noah checked his phone.

5:45

Shit.

By that time, he had calmed down enough that his hand wasn't shaking as he wiped the rain off his phone and called Finn.

"Hey, hey Finn." Noah said with a sense of urgency.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Uh, I cycled a bit too far out, I need you to pick me up."

"Finn, come on!" Noah heard Sadies faint voice on the other end of the call, silently laughing to himself.

"Yeah, yeah, one second. Sorry Noah, I can't pick you up right now, but I'll send someone to pick you up, okay?"

Noah sighed a breath of relief, "Thank you."

"Right, where are you?" Finn asked.

"Oh, almost forgot. Uhh, I'm on," Noah stretched forward to try and read a street sign, "the corner of Browns Mill Road, you know the one next to the golf course?"

Finn laughed at the irony of the street name, "Alright, someone will pick you up in half an hour, bye."

"Bye Finn." Noah hung up and put his phone back in his pocket after wiping it dry.

The wait didn't feel that long until he saw a familiar car show up.

Wait...

"Noah! You're soaking, get in." A hand pat the passengers seat as it opened the door for him.

"Mills?"

AN: Ugh... So, my phone doesn't have much space as I've used most of the 64GB, and WattPad likes to tell me to clear space and when I do, the app crashes and it doesn't save my work. So, I had to rewrite Chapter 3 twice and part of this chapter, hopefully it doesn't happen in the future. I'm writing Chapter 5 right now, so if you have any criticisms, please comment, or if you liked it, please comment and vote, it's what motivates me to write. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 5

"Mills?" He stared at her from the path that was shadowed by pine trees, as thunder started to roar in the distance.

"Yes, it's me, now get in! The car's getting wet!"

He didn't have much choice. He attached his bike to the bike rack on the back of Millie's car, and hopped in the passenger seat, closing the door and staring blankly ahead.

"Noah!" Millie cursed under her breath, putting her hand on his cheek, "You're soaking..." She trailed off, feeling the 'raindrops' on her fingertips.

Raindrops aren't warm...

"Noah..." She moved closer to him, "Have you been... Crying?"

They sat in silence, while a dazed Noah listened to the calming sound of the downpour surrounding them.

"Noah?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He quickly responded, slumping in his chair.

"Right, well, you know I'm stubborn, so I'm going to keep pestering you, okay?" She smiled, trying to make him laugh.

Nothing.

Millie sighed, pulling up at the junction and turning right, and then right again, before heading back up towards the centre of Atlanta.

The car ride up, despite the heavy storm that raged on outside, and inside Noah, was otherwise quiet.

They emerged from the dark forest, although the shadows still loomed over him, into the still quiet suburbs, where people began to emerge from their houses to greet family who had just come home from work.

Then, through the city, now a quieter place. The traffic remained, but the streets lay still, not a single person walking up or down.

Millie pulled up outside the hotel that Noah was staying at, and got out the car to get his bike.

Noah remained still, just staring ahead.

All these years, I loved her. And now this- this dick decides to take her away from me? It's bullshit. It's fucking bullshit!

He clenched his fists.

"C'mon," Mille said as she opened the passenger door, pulling Noah out, "we're going to go inside, and you're going to talk to me, ok? You can trust me, right."

Noah slowly nodded half-heartedly.

Could he?

Millie wheeled his bike in and left it chained up in reception, while Noah went to his room. She had to run after him to get in before he shut her out.

"Noah, why are you doing this? It's not you."

Noah glanced down at his phone, as a text showed up.

Alright, you should be back by now. Talk it out with her dude .

Millie saw him looking at his phone and grabbed it from him, though he showed no sign of even trying to get it back.

"Talk what out?" She looked at Noah, "What did I do."

"You- You didn't do anything, Millie." He stammered, his voice croaked and shaky, "It's me."

"What did you do?" Millie questioned, shuffling closer to him.

"Th- That's it! I didn't do anything!" Noah shrieked, burying his head in a pillow.

"You've lost me." Millie sighed.

In more ways than one, Mills...

"I- I think you should leave." Noah readjusted himself, wiping away some of his tears.

"What- Why?"

"Please, Mills, I just need to be alone. Go hang out with Mark or something." Noah felt cold as he said that guys name. 

"I-" Millie started, "Nevermind... I'll text you, okay?"

She stood up and went to his door, "I'll see you later, Noah..." She sighed, exiting the room.

Noah slowly got up and went to the fridge, and opened it. He had some beers left over since he didn't drink his at the party because he was taking care of Millie.

Now he really needed taking care of.

And a beer, or two.

Noah popped the top off the first bottle, and started drinking, coughing after a few seconds. He didn't drink often, and this was a testament to that.

Soon, the first was done and the second was close behind. Noah lay down on the sofa, clutching a pillow to his head.

I'm a fucking mess. No wonder she found someone else before I even had the chance to try. She wouldn't like me. She'd feel sorry for me.

Noah mentally, and verbally screamed at himself, calling himself an idiot and whatnot.

Millie sighed as she left his room.  
What had gotten into him? Did someone hurt him? Maybe he has a fever, or maybe he's-

Millie couldn't think of a logical reason as to why he was acting the way he was. She slumped down against the back of his door, closing her eyes.

About twenty minutes had gone by, before she heard anything that signalled he was alive.

Was that... Murmuring?

Millie pressed her ear to the door, listening intently to see if she could make out anything he said.

"I'm such a... ing idiot, she'd ne... love me..."

At first Millie struggled to decode what it meant, but then it clicked.

Oh, shit... Oh, Noah... Why him... Out of everyone to be heartbroken it had to be him, my best friend. No wonder he was acting so strange.

Millie stood up and raised a fist to the door.

Should she knock? Hesitantly, she lowered her hand. She needed time to think about this before she just barged in. She might make things worse.

Walking away, Millie left the hotel and got in her car, before driving to the place that she had booked to stay.

As she entered her room, she was confronted with a tall, dark haired person in a leather jacket.

"Who's this?" He held up a photo of Millie and Noah in the car, although Noah didn't look as bad as he did because of the rain.

"What? That's Noah, you know, the guy I worked with on Stranger Things, you've probably seen him at the Emmys or something with us, Mark."

"No, I haven't." Mark huffed ignorantly, "He looks like he's up to no good, I don't want you talking to him anymore."

"What?" Millie gasped, "But that's not fair, he's my best-"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Marks hands flew into her shoulders, slamming her against the wall.

"What?" He growled, "I hope I make myself clear."

"Y- Yes..." Millie sniffed as he threw her aside, leaving the room, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

AN: Here's chapter 5! What do you guys think? Yet again, please comment any criticism, or vote and tell me what you liked about it! It helps me improve, and encourages me to write more chapters for you guys! :)


	7. Chapter 6

"As you wander along the path, a wild Bugbear jumps out of the bushes, Caleb roll." Noah sighed.

"Okay," Caleb sighed. Noah hadn't been himself, and it was showing. He was usually the most enthusiastic about D&D sessions, but today, he was completely out of character.

"Noah, are you sure you're oka-"

"Have you rolled?!" Noah snapped, slumping down into his chair, getting lower and lower behind his DM screen, resting his head on his hands.

"Right. Fireball, seventeen plus 4, twenty one."

"The bugbear roars in agony. It falls to the ground."

"Hooray?" Gaten said with a hint of sarcasm.

After they finished up, Noah quickly left the D&D cafe, while Caleb and Gaten went to talk to Finn.

"I'm not going insane, right? What the hell is wrong with Noah?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah," Gaten agreed, "he's acting really weird. What's up with him?"

Finn looked between the two of them, "What do you guys think?"

Caleb and Gaten looked at each other, before speaking in sync, "Millie."

"What did she do?" Gaten asked Finn, "Did Noah ask her out?"

"Well, not exactly..." Finn hesitated, not sure if he should spill, "Don't tell anyone," He lowered his voice, "but Millie started dating this guy, right before Noah was about to shoot his shot."

"Oh shit." Gaten murmured, "So how can we help him? Talking won't work..." He thought to himself for a moment, "What if, Millie and that guy weren't dating?"

"No, no! I am not helping you two break up another relationship! Not after last time, that was a disaster."

"But Priah wasn't that mad!" Caleb objected, "She got over it... Eventually."

"No, that's not what Noah needs," Finn stated, "because last week, Millie texted me, to ask me to check up on him, apparently he had a melt down or something. Anyways, when I went over, he wouldn't answer the door, so I looked through the keyhole, and he was laying on the sofa, passed out with a couple of beers. If Millie was upset over a breakup, so would he. He needs to either talk to Millie about it, or get over it himself. We can't do anything."

"A couple of beers?" Caleb chuckled, but Finn nudged his friends shoulder.

"Nah, it's not funny. Noah's seriously suffering over this. We have to give him time to get over it."

"Oh God, Sadie, I'm a horrible friend."

"Relax, it's just Noah, he'll get over it, it's probably just another minor crush or something." Sadie said to a pacing Millie.

Millie walked from one end of the room to another, "Just Noah, just a minor crush? Sadie, he broke down in front of me, and shut me out!"

"Ok, maybe he did," Sadie paused, "act out of character, but still, he'll get over it."

"I don't know..." Millie sighed, "Should I talk to him?"

"It's up to you." Sadie said halfheartedly.

Millie sighed, sitting down beside her, "Picture what's happening, but you and Finn."

"What?"

"Imagine Finn liked you, but you were with someone else. Would you talk to him?"

"Well- Yeah, but-"

"Thanks Sadie!" Millie interrupted, grabbing her jacket, and running to the door, "See you later!"

Sadie shook her head, "Oh, girl..."

Noah buried his head into a pillow, wincing from his migraine. He's had one every day this week, and it doesn't seem to be getting any better.  
He pops a paracetamol out of its packet, and takes it with a drink of water.

Covering his eyes from the bright light, Noah walked over to the window, and looked out, at the beautiful sunny city set out in front of him.

He sighed, going to his bed and laying down, hoping the migraine would clear up soon.

Over the last few days, Noah has actually been feeling slightly better. He's still upset about what's happened with Millie, but he has realised that drinking won't get him anywhere.

Besides, Millie was happy, and he had to respect that.

For her.

And for his sake.

Bang bang bang.

Usually Noah would have passed this off as his head pounding, but this was different.

"Noah! Open the door!"

Millie?

In all fairness, Noah would have got up and opened the door to let her in, but in his current state, he couldn't be bothered, or had the willpower to do so.

A couple minutes passed before Noah saw the door burst open, and Millie putting a bent hairpin in her purse.

"Noah, you stink!" She walked over to the side of the bed.

"Thanks," he mumbled, "it's my new natural scent." He forced a weak smile.

Millie sighed, "Come on, get up, you need a shower," she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of bed, dragging him towards the bathroom, "we have to talk after." She turned away from him, walking to the other side of the room.

Ten minutes passed, before Millie heard the shower turn off and Noah speaking, "Uh, Millie? Can you bring me a towel..." he sighed, the dignity leaving him with every breath out.

"Right," she sighed back, grabbing a towel from his cupboard, closing her eyes and sticking her hand into the bathroom, "here."

"Thanks." he mumbled, coming out soon after.

"Noah..." She started, trying to avert her eyes from him, "I- I heard what you said last week."

"What?" 

"Your feelings for me."

"I- No- what are you talking about?" He laughed nervously, sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Noah, you shouldn't have to get this upset. You know I love you and it pains me to see you like this." She sat down next to him, "You'll find that special someone, okay? You're a great guy."

Noah nodded, "You're right. I've been an idiot these past few days, I've shut everyone out, and I really shouldn't have."

"They'll forgive you! We're your friends, Noah." Millie took his hand, smiling.

Noah smiled back, "Thanks Mills, it means a lot."  
Suddenly, his phone flashed, and upon picking it up, he saw a message from Finn.

Me and Sadie are hanging out today, wanna come? We're just gonna cycle down to the park, maybe go to McDonalds, then the presinct... we'll figure it out. It'll be like the old days, when we would just make it up as you go. Can you ask Millie if she wants to come as well?

"Hey Mills, Finn and Sadie are going cycling, want to go?" Noah looked up at her.

"Yeah," she smiled, before realisation struck her, "but, I might have to ask you to get ready first."  
They looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.  
Millie stood up, and went to the door, "See you outside in five, kay?"  
"Yup!" Noah stood up and went to get ready.

My life is getting back together. God, I was so stupid this past week... As long as Mills is happy.

Millie sighed, standing outside on the street.  
Should I really go? Mark might find out...

On one hand she didn't want to disobey her boyfriend, but she wanted a break from him. Plus, she couldn't stop seeing Noah! He's her best friend, after all.

"Right, you ready?" Millie looked up to see Noah walking out of the hotel wearing skinny jeans and a white t-shirt.

"About that..." Millie glanced at his bike, "I don't have a bike with me."

"No worries!" Noah got on his bike but shuffled forward, so he wasn't even on the saddle, but crouching instead, "Hop on!"

Millie giggles at his childishness, "Seriously, a bike ride? You aren't even on the bike!" She exclaimed.

"Would you rather walk?" Noah grinned mischievously at her, cycling over to her.  
"Okay, I'll get on!" Millie gave up, climbing onto the back of his bike and wrapping her arms around his waist.

They both laughed as Noah cycled down the street towards the park.

"God, this is giving me Stranger Things flashbacks, you know, to the first season with Mike and El?" Noah glanced back at her.

"Oh my God, yes!" Millie squealed with laughter, smiling as she reminisces over those golden years, "I miss that."

"Miss what?" Noah questioned, standing up straight, feeling the wind blow around him.

"Those... Easier times, back in the early seasons. When it was just us. Me, Finn, Gaten, Caleb, Sadie." she looked at the ground as it sped past them.

"And you. You were always my best friend, you know? You still are." She smiled to her self, and began to laugh, "Oh my God, I still remember the chair incident like it was yesterday!" 

Noah laughed along with her, "Please don't remind me of that," he grimaced, "you know how embarrassing that was?"

"Oh, even if I stopped, you've got the whole internet to tell off."

"Yeah, I still want to delete those videos of me singing." He sighed.

"Aw, they're so cute." Millie nudged has as they entered the park.

"You watch them?"

"Of course, they're my favourite videos ever! Little Noah is so cute!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Noah spotted Sadie and Finn in the distance, probably making out or something.

"What? You are."

"Nah, I never really considered myself attractive as such." Noah began to slow down.

"Well consider yourself wrong, Schnapp," Millie let go of him as he stopped the bike, "because you are."

"If you wish," he laughed, helping her off the bike, and turning to Sadie and Finn, "hey guys!"

"Hey Noah, Millie." Finn greeted, running over to them.

"So, what should we do first?" Sadie asked, "I say we go to the mall." She grinned.

"Sure," Noah started, glancing to Millie as if they had the same thoughts, and then back at the others, "but tell your boyfriend to wipe the lipstick off his cheek first, okay?" He started laughing, getting back on his bike."

"What- No! Finn isn't my boyfriend, I- I-" She stammered, looking to Finn.

"I'm not? Damn, that hurt, didn't we just like, kiss a lot?"

Sadie hit his arm, "You're not supposed to tell anyone yet!"

"Come on, we can trust them," Finn chuckled, running to his bike as Sadie got on hers, "right, let's go!"

Millie climbed onto the saddle of Noah's bike, and put her hands over his on the handlebars, "I wanna steer," she whined.

"Fine, we can both steer, just don't get us killed, okay?"

"I promise." She smiled.

"And friends don't lie." Noah chuckled at his joke, and began to pedal after Sadie and Finn, towards the mall.

AN: word count: 1756

Ok, that was a way longer chapter than the previous ones, but it's okay, because we hit 100 reads :)

It's not much, but it means much more to me, so thank you! Yet again, please comment any criticisms, or vote if you liked it!

Until next time :)


End file.
